Dark Forests
See also : Dark Forest Research FAQ Source Kabam Forums Q: What are the Dark Forests? '''A: Camelot is in turmoil! There are strange happenings all throughout the Kingdom and people continue to disappear, leaving no clue as to where they might have gone. Now, with Guinevere kidnapped, Arthur has called his Knights into action! But is it too late? The world is being ripped open and mysterious and vicious creatures are entering our world from beyond. The manifestation of these vile creatures seems to coincide with newly-formed geographical anomalies- the Dark Forests. These evil, seemingly impenetrable locations house incredible challenges for even the most battle-tested inhabitants of the Kingdom. Defeating the creatures within the Dark Forests may be the last hope for Camelot. Q: In which domains are Dark Forests appearing? A: Dark Forests are now on all domains. Q: How do I find the Dark Forests? A: The Dark Forests are beginning to appear in Bogs all over Camelot. Search your map for Bogs to find those that have been transformed into Dark Forests. Thankfully, not all Bogs within the Kingdom have yet been transformed so be sure to search diligently. Ridding Camelot of the Dark Forests may be difficult as it is rumored that when one is destroyed, another one opens somewhere else mere hours later. Q: Are all Dark Forests the same? A: No two Dark Forests are the same. Each contains a different assortment of creatures for you to battle. As this threat has only just begun to plague Camelot, there are currently only levels 1-4 to be found. Dark Forests of the same level do NOT contain identical creatures of identical strength. Q: What will I find within the Dark Forests? A: Within the Dark Forests you will find never before seen creatures, stronger than anything you have ever encountered in Camelot. Thankfully, Scouts have proven to be very adept at identifying what inhabits a Dark Forest; so much so, in fact, that it only takes one Scout to provide a reliable report of what creatures await you inside. Q: How do I triumph over a Dark Forest? A: To dispel a Dark Forest, you will need to defeat all of the creatures that inhabit it. This is done in the same way that you would attack a rival city. Locate the Dark Forest on your map, click on it and then click “Attack”. Choose the attacking Troops, apply boosts, select a Knight and march your army into battle. Q: How does combat within the Dark Forests differ from elsewhere in Camelot? A: The creatures within the Dark Forests are a new threat to Camelot. Battling them is unpredictable and emerging victorious with little to no losses is extremely unlikely. That being said, certain troop types are better against certain foes and it will take experience to determine these factors. You’ve probably noticed that your troops have a ‘type’ associated with them in the troop training modal. These types (infantry, ranged, horsed, siege, defense) will be used in the Dark Forests to determine a ‘trumping’ effect. Generally, infantry trump horsed; horsed trump ranged; and ranged trump infantry. All three of them trump siege; siege trumps defense; and defense trumps infantry, ranged, and horsed. Likewise, your foes will have these same types. Lossless combat is impossible in the Dark Forests; powerful cultists, dangerous monsters, and the encroaching corruption of the Dark Forests themselves make them inherently deadly places to venture into. Never the less, coming to an understanding of the type of foe you are facing will help you determine which troops to send and how many over time. Q: Will I be rewarded for defeating the monsters within Dark Forests? A: Yes, dispelling a Dark Forest will earn you several rewards- a vast amount of Gold, a chance for an item (including premium items such as a Divine Providence or Divine Inspiration, for example) and a significant amount of experience for your Knight. Furthermore, repeated victories may provide valuable intel on how to deal with future Dark Forests. Q: What can be expected From Dark Forests in the future? A: This is just the beginning of the Dark Forests in Camelot. Higher level Dark Forests with more challenging foes are right around the corner. You can look forward to plenty of Dark Forest themed content in the near future. Types of Creatures Creature Properties Experience Possible Outcomes Various collected Information *Lower tier units suffer less losses than higher tier units (as well as being more efficient use of resources) *Dark Forests make no use of Range and Speed whatsoever *Dark Forests are much more random than the normal combat system *Militiaman and supply troops seem to be the most efficient and effective up to level 5. Level 6 and above 200k mm wave will be dead. *Cavalry and Heavy cavalry are also reasonably efficient against them, as well as having a faster marching speed *Like wildernesses, they do not immediately respawn, so a two wave hit could be used. *The Guardians help you in the same way as if you were attacking a player. As of right now, you are either Increasing your troops Attack or your Increasing their HP.